


50 Shades of Zoe and Madison

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Taissa Farmiga/Emma Roberts - Fandom, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery - Fandom
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #Drama, #EmmaRoberts, #Heartbreak, #ahs, #ahsseason3, #americanhorrorstoryfanfic, #coven, #fanfic, #fanfiction, #heartbroken, #love, #madisonmontgomery, #shattered, #whataboutlove, #whatabouttrust, #whataboutus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: Zoe Benson is a sweet, smart, loving girl who has always had a crush on Madison Montgomery. Madison is a stuck-up, snarky, sexy, rude, wanna be badass, who thinks that she knows it all and the world revolves around her. Where Madison thinks she’s above everyone and is too good for everyone, Zoe has always kept her feelings to herself; but what happens when a few girls in the coven get together one night and play a game of truth or dare?





	1. Chapter 1

*Zoe’s POV*

‘It was just another ordinary day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy. Fiona was almost over with you lesson. All the sudden we heard footsteps approaching. Fiona stopped teaching and well turned around. In walked Madison. She was always fashionable late.. especially for class.’

“Miss Montgomery, why are you late to my class again?!”

‘Fiona was getting tired of Madison showing up and leaving whenever she pleased.’

“Sorry, can’t a girl go to the bathroom?”

‘A few of the girls giggled but the giggling stoped when everyone seen Fiona had a stern look on her face.’

“Moving on..”

‘Fiona went back to teaching’

‘Madison wasn’t in the bathroom. Well she probably was but she wasn’t using the bathroom. She was in there getting high and it’s hard not to tell. She was wearing a big pair of black sunglasses to cover her eyes.’

‘Madison is rude, snarky, sexy, wanna be badass, druggie, who thinks she knows it all and that the world revolves around her. I’ve always had the hugest crush on Madison of course I’m never going to tell her that. She acts like she’s too good for everyone, I know she will would reject me.. I don’t make the cut.. nobody does. Madison has very high standards so high I think she can’t even stand herself sometimes; but I bet under the facade of a heartless narcissist she’s a sweet loving girl with a lot of love to give.’

‘I took this chance to admire Madison, today her hair was a bit messy, like she just got out of bed. Her blonde hair flipping at the main ends, showing off her layers. She was wearing a black shirt that said bite me in white dripping letters, a green and white flannel over the shirt, she had the sleeves rolled up showing off her pale, smooth arms. The flannel was really long and it came past her pair of high waisted white shorts. It’s a good thing she had those sunglasses on or she would’ve caught me staring at her.’

“Zoe”

“Zoe”

“ZOEEE!”

What? 

‘I snapped out of lala land to find class is over and Queenie has been trying to get my attention.’

“You okay?”

Yeah just lost in thought.

“You mean lost in Madison?”

Oh shut up. 

‘We both started laughing.’

“Me and the other girls are going to play a game of truth or dare, we got pizza and vodka. It’s going to be a good time, are you in?”

Yeah sure!

‘Queenie grabbed me by the arm and drug me upstairs.’

‘We were drinking, laughing, eating and playing truth or dare. It was a bit boring though because nobody picked dare yet. So I decided to spice things up a bit.’

“Zoe, truth or dare?” ‘Queenie asked’

Dare

“I dare you to kiss the next person that walks into the room.”

Yeah, no. I’m not doing that.

‘By the time I finished my sentence Madison walks into the room, wearing nothing but a cheetah print bra and those white shorts she had on earlier.’

“Hey bitches‘ she said while she casual but ever so sexy leaned against the doorframe.’

‘All the other girls started smiling at me, laughing because they all knew I had a thing for Madison. The alcohol was really starting to take affect on me and I couldn’t contain the huge smile that started to spread across my face.’

Fine, I’ll do it. I mean rules are rules right? 

‘I walked up to Madison grabbed her and smashed her lips into mine. I was expecting her to push me away because she was stiff for a few minutes but she didn’t. Her body and lips relaxed, she wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me closer. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I gladly allowed. While our tongues were fighting for dominance I ran my hands through her long soft blonde hair. Before things could go any further Queenie pulls me away from Madison.’

“Okay okay, let the poor girl breathe sometime tonight, wow.”

‘I looked at Madison and she was smiling, she then realized everyone was watching her and tried to play it cool and went back to her badass self. She licked her lips and said’. “Mmmm Vodka”

‘Then she just walks out of the room. Me and the rest of the girls spent the rest of the night finishing off the alcohol and eating the rest of the pizza. Everyone was talking and having a good time, but all I could do is sit there and think about my kiss with Madison.’

*Madison’s POV*

 

‘My alarm went off and I rolled over the alarm flashed 12:00 pm. I was late for class and I wasn’t going to put up with Fiona’s bitching while sober. I took a joint out of my secret box and took a few hits, then I did a line of coke. I collapsed back on my bed and laughed.’

Damnnnn.

‘I pulled out a cigarette and laid there smoking it enjoying my high before I went to class.’

‘After I finished my cigarette I decided to get dressed. I didn’t bother to do anything with my hair. I grabbed my black bite me shirt, a long green and white flannel and a pair of white high waisted shorts. I rolled the sleeves up on my flannel to show off my forearms. I put on a pair of black sunglasses to hide my eyes. Fiona would shit a brick if she knew I missed almost all of class to get high. I sprayed some perfume and prepared for the bitching I was about to receive when I went down stairs.’

‘As soon as I walked into class all eyes were on me and Fiona stopped teaching. Great here we go I thought as I took my seat.’

“Miss Montgomery, why are you late to my class again?!” 

Sorry, can’t a girl go to the bathroom?

“A few of the girls giggled at my comment; but the giggling stopped when Fiona gave them a stern look.”

“Moving on..”

‘Fiona went back to teaching.’

‘My high started to wear off and I was getting sleepy. Class felt like it drug on.. I just wanted to go to bed. Finally when it ended I went straight up to my room. I took a shower, brushed my hair, put on my cheetah print bra and the shorts I had on earlier.. collapsed on my bed and passed out.’

‘When I woke up it was pitch black outside. I seen a light on in Queenie’s room and heard a bunch of laughing so I decided to go check it out.’

‘When I got in there I seen the girls sitting in a circle, they were eating, laughing and by the looks of it maybe even drinking?’

‘The one who stood out to me the most was Zoe. She had long dark blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, right now her eyes are dilated which made them more mesmerizing, soft pale skin, sweet soft pink lips, a beautiful smile. Her shoulders rising and falling as she laughs. She puts her little small pale hand in front of her mouth because she is laughing so hard. Yeah Zoe is hot but would I date her? No. I don’t date, messing around is fun but I have yet to find someone who meets my standards in dating.’

‘None of them had noticed me yet so I decided to speak up.’

Hey bitches ‘I said while causally leaning against the doorframe.’

‘They all stopped, turned around and stared at me.’

‘The hugest smile started to spread across Zoe’s face’

“Fine, I’ll do it. I mean rules are rules right?” ‘She said while getting up and staggering over towards me.’

‘When Zoe got over to me she smashed her soft pink lips into mine. I froze.. my body and lips were stiff. I wasn’t expecting that. Zoe has always been so shy. After my little shock episode was over I melted into the kiss. My arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to me. Lusty thoughts began to take control over my mind and body. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she gladly granted me an entrance. Our tongues did a little dance and Zoe started running her fingers through my hair. Before I could do anything else Queenie jerks Zoe away.’

“Okay okay, let the poor girl breathe sometime tonight, wow.”

‘All the other girls started laughing.’

‘I looked up through my messy hair me and Zoe got lost in each other’s eyes. Her dilated hazel eyes started dancing around in the light. She started to smile and I was smiling back, getting lost in her beauty. I realized everyone was watching me and snapped out of it and played it off cool.’

‘Licked my lips and said’ Mmmm Vodka

‘And went back to my room. I collapsed on my bed and tired going back to sleep but I couldn’t stop thinking about the stupid kiss with Zoe. Why can’t I stop thinking about her? What’s going on with me?’


	2. Chapter 2

*Zoe’s POV*

‘I woke up with a busting headache and a wave of sickness hitting my stomach. I looked over at the clock it was 10:00.. it’s almost time for class to start and I felt awful. I heard a knock at my bedroom door... not bothering to raise up I just said

Come in

‘The door opened and closed. I heard heavy footsteps approach my bed. Queenie bent down to my bedside.’

“How do you feel?”

Awful.

‘She slightly giggled.’

“Here”

‘She said, handing me a goodies powder, a stomach pill and some water.’

“This will make you feel better.”

‘I cringed at the nasty bitter taste of the goody powder.. Queenie slightly giggled.’

I think I had too much too drink last night.

“I think we all did.”

I don’t even remember getting in my own bed. I thought I passed out in your room?

“You did but Miss Cordelia carried you to your bed.”

‘I nodded.’

‘A moment of awkward silence passed between us.’

So I had the strangest but most awesome dream.

“Ooh do tell!”

You can’t tell anyone.

“Girl who am I gonna tell?”

‘Me and Queenie shared a laugh.’

Okay.. I had a dream that I kissed Madison last night.

‘Queenie’s eyes went big and she pursed her lips together.’

What?

“Umm Zoe that wasn’t a dream.”

WHAT?! What do you mean that wasn’t a dream?!

“That really happened.”

‘I went speechless. I tried to speak but my mouth failed to form words. I don’t know what to say.’

Wh-what do you mean that really happened?

‘I asked nearly choking on my words.’

“We were drinking and playing truth or dare.. you were beyond drunk by the time it got to your turn, you picked dare. I dared you to kiss the next person that walked into the room, that next person just so happened to be Madison.”

‘I was in shock. Mind you if I was sober I wouldn’t have the nerve just to walk up and kiss my life long crush. Drunk Zoe is a completely different person, I don’t even know that bitch.’

Did.. did she enjoy it?

‘I felt my face heat up from embarrassment as I asked Queenie the one true question I was dying to know the answer to.’

‘Queenie smirked’

“Oh you both enjoyed it.. a little too much”

‘She said while laughing.. I playfully glared at her.’

“Come on Zoe I’m proud of you. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

I didn’t know I had it in me either. Apparently alcohol makes me brave.

‘We shared a laugh.’

“Well it’s almost time for class so I’m gonna go get ready.”

Okay.

‘I stood up and we shared a hug.’

“See you in class Zoe.”

See ya 

‘I took a quick shower before class because I reaked of alcohol. I let the hot, steamy water hit my smooth, pale skin. Last nights events kept playing over and over again in my head.’

‘When I got out I put on my uniform, put on some perfume, straightened my hair and headed downstairs.’

‘When I got downstairs I noticed one seat was empty, it was Madison’s seat. For some reason this didn’t surprise, but it did make me sad. I was hoping to talk to her after class.’

‘Fiona walked in front of the room getting ready to teach. She glared over at Madison’s empty seat.’

“Miss Benson?”

‘She asked’

Yes?

“Will you go up and get Miss Montgomery for me? I’m tired of her thinking she can just show up whenever she wants.”

‘My face started to heat up and the girls started to snicker.’

“Quite”

‘Fiona snapped and the room went dead silent.’

‘I slowly got up from my seat, all eyes on me and headed upstairs to get Madison.’

‘When I got upstairs I seen that Madison’s door was wide open. I hope she isn’t gone.’

Madison?

‘I walked towards the entrance.’

Madison?

‘Madison then came around the corner and stepped towards the doorway. She was in nothing but a cheetah print bra and a pair of black underwear. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Her legs were perfect and smooth, her stomach was nice, fit and toned. Her blonde hair cascading down a little bit past her breast. I gulped... not only was I standing in front of my crush whom I had a drunk heated make-out session with last night, but she was also only in her bra and underwear. I felt my palms start to sweat. I was trying my best to get my breathing under control.’

It’s ti-time for morning gathering.

‘I managed to sputter out.’

‘She leaned against the white wooden doorframe putting one hand against it to support herself and the other hand on her hip.’

“Shall I come in this?”

‘She asked slightly tilting her head.’

‘I felt my face heat up, the room was all the sudden to hot, I felt like I couldn’t breath.’

I- uhh

‘I was lost for words. I started nervously looking around the room. Madison smirked, she knew exactly what she was doing.’

“I will be right back.”

‘With that being said she turned around and walked back into her arm. She slightly twisted her hips as she was walking. Ugh she’s going to be the death of me.’

‘A few minutes later Madison came back out dressed in uniform.’

‘When we got downstairs Fiona smiled proudly.’

“Good job Miss Benson. I should send you to get Miss Montgomery more often.”

“Get” ‘Queen said while snickering’

‘I playfully smacked her arm.’

Oh shut up 

‘I said trying to contain my laughter.’

“So how did you convince her Zoe?”

‘Cordelia asked while laughing.’

‘I playfully glared at her.’

I didn’t do anything 

“Did you give her a little smooch?”

‘Myrtle asked while crying of laughter.’

‘Madison laughed and spoke up.’

“She wishes she did.. though that’s not a bad idea.”

‘She turned around and winked at me.’

‘I felt my face turn red from embarrassment.’

“Oooohh yeah get Zoe!”

‘Queenie shouted’

Fuck you all

‘I said while hiding my face of embarrassment.’

‘At this point even Fiona was howling with laughter.’

‘What is this? Pick on Zoe day?’

‘The rest of the class flew by. Just before class ended I worked up the nerve to write Madison a note telling her I needed to talk to her after class. I slid it over to her. Everyone in the room saw and they were all smirking.. goddamnit..’

‘A few moments later she slid the nots back.. telling me to meet her outside for a smoke.’

‘After class was over I stepped outside on the huge, white, marble porch. Madison was sitting on the steps lighting up her cigarette. God she always looked so beautiful. I went sat down beside her and joined her.’

‘I pulled a cigarette out from my pack, putting the cancer stick between my soft pink lips. I lit it, took a long drag and slowly exhaling the toxic smoke.’

“So what did you need to talk to me about?”

About last night..

‘I started but she interrupted me.’

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You were really drunk.”

That isn’t what I was getting at.

“Oh”

Look Madison, I have always liked. I think you’re beautiful and under the facade of a heartless narcissist is actually a sweetheart. Last night was the best night of my existence. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?

‘Madison took a deep breath and took a long drag off of her cigarette.’

“Look Zoe, you seem like a sweet girl and I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel some sort of attraction towards you, but I’m not the relationship type. I like to have fun not be tied down with one person. So I’m going to have to refuse your offer.. I’m sorry.”

‘I felt my heart shatter. I should’ve known I would’ve never stood a chance with her. She’s so beautiful and way out of my league anyways.’

“Are you okay?”

‘She asked while gently placing a hand on my shoulder.’

Yeah I’m fine.

‘I said while fighting back the tears.’

“Well I got to get ready and go, I have some things I have to do tonight, but I will see you around yeah?”

Yeah..

‘She finished her cigarette and went back inside.’

‘As soon as she went inside the tears started rolling down my face. I put my hands over my mouth to keep myself from making any noise.’

‘I turned around and ran back inside.’

“Zoe?”

‘Queenie asked’

“Zoe are you okay?”

‘I slowly backed up against the door, sliding to the floor. Not able to speak all I could do was shake my head no. Queenie sat down next to me.’

“Is it Madison?”

‘All I could do is nod.’

‘Queenie wrapped her arms around me, I buried my face in her shoulder and started balling. She gently rested her head against mine.’

“Shhh.. it’s going to be okay Zoe.”

*Madison’s POV*

‘I slipped on a tight, short jean skirt. I put on my black frilly belly shirt along with some black high heels. I curled my beautiful blonde hair and put on some dark eyeshadow. I took one last look in the mirror, preparing myself for my night with Kyle.’

‘I opened the window, using my sheets tying them together, making them into a rope and snuck out.’

‘After a good walk I finally reached the bar. As soon as I opened the heavy door the smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and wings hit my nostrils. This place was packed. There were people at the bar drinking, people at tables eating, people dancing and some people playing pool.’

‘All the drunks were eyeing me.. fucking perverts. I scanned the packed filled smoky room, looking for Kyle. Finally found him. He was leaned against the wall talking to some red head skank who was wearing a black cocktail dress that was way too short. They were standing a little too close to each other. I was fuming mad. I’m pretty sure if this was a cartoon you would see steam blowing out of my ears like a choo-choo train. The girl had one of her hands on Kyle’s chest, they were laughing, their faces only a few inches apart. She stopped laughing and caught me staring at them. She give me a disgusting look. Bitch we will square up right here, right now, I give no fucks. Kyle caught the skanks gaze and turned to see that she was staring at me. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. Kyle turned back around facing her, holding up a finger asking her to give him a second. They smiled and shared a hug. I felt a wave of rage and jealously was over my body as I seen her hug him. He slowly made his way over to me. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, tight jeans and white sneakers. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had a cigarette tucked behind his ear. I felt the angry leave my body because he just looked so damn good.’

‘The red head was watching us the whole time.’

Hey

‘I said as seductively as I could, placing one of my hands on his rock hard chest.’

“Hey”

‘He said causally, while leaning against the wall. He looked down at my hand and had an uncomfortable look on his face. I felt a stab in my heart and slowly removed it. I seen the red head smirk out of the corner of my eye. I will go over there and rip her smug little face off. I felt anger start to take over my body again.’

‘I looked back at Kyle and all the anger went away.’

So? You ready for tonight? 

‘I asked, while fooling around with my skirt, flashing him the top part of my underwear.’

‘He took a deep breath’

What is it?

“Look Maddi, we need to cool this thing off?”

What?

“I just need my space, it was fun while it lasted.”

Need your space? You mean fucking other girls?!

“Look Madison, we weren’t even dating to start with! We were just sleeping together. We both weren’t looking for anything serious. So if I want to sleep with other girls I don’t see how that’s any of your goddamn business!”

‘He said harshly, I was trying to keep myself from crying right there in front of everyone.’

Good luck trying to find someone as good as me.

“Luck? I don’t need luck. I found someone even better.”

‘He said while laughing’

“Look Madison, I have to go. It was nice seeing you.”

‘He placed a gentle kiss on top of my soft blonde hair and made his was back over to the red head.’

‘When he got back over to her he kissed her. Their short kiss turned into a steamy make-out session. She was looking at me out of the corner of her eye to make sure I was watching. I felt my heart shatter like glass, tears started rolling down my cheeks. She smiled and pulled Kyle into the bathroom with her.’

‘Just as I was getting ready to leave I felt one of the drunks grab my ass.’

Don’t touch me!

‘I screamed’

“Come on Madison, we all know you like to have fun.”

‘He said as he kept trying to grab me.’

Let go of me!

‘I pushed him, he stumbled backwards hitting the hard, cold, wooden floor. I ran out the door and all the way back to Miss Robichaux’s Academy crying my eyes out.’

*Zoe’s POV*

‘When I opened my eyes I was laying in my own bed. My eyes burned from crying so much. I looked over on my night stand there was a note, a bottle of eye drops and a can of Dr. Pepper.’

‘I grabbed the eye drops and poured them in my eye.. it was instant relief. I picked up the note and read it.’

Here I thought you would need this. I hope you feel better soon. I love you Zoe!!

-Queenie 

‘Aww I love Queenie! She’s always so thoughtful.’

‘I folded the note back up with care and put it in my jewelry box. I cracked open the cold can of Dr. Pepper guzzling it down. The cold fizzy pop burning my dry throat on the way down. Both satisfying and hurting.’

‘I heard sobbing. I followed the noise and it led me to Madison’s room. I knocked on the door.’

“No-nobody’s here”

‘She said in between sobs.’

Madison?

“Zoe?”

“Is that you?”

Yeah.. may I come in?

“Yeah.”

‘She said sniffling.’

‘I walked in her room. She was still in her out clothes, her hair was a mess, massacre stained her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy.’

“You got a while?”

Yeah.

“Shut the door.”

‘I shut the big white wooden door, she reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of Jack.’

“Come over here.”

‘She said gently.’

‘I slowly made my way over to her bed, sitting beside her on the big soft mattress. She opened the bottle, took a swig and passed it to me. I took a swig. It was nasty, it tasted like nail polish. It burned my throat all the way down and burnt my stomach when it hit.’

Ooh

‘I said while scrunching my face.’

‘Madison laughed.’

“Yeah that’s some good shit.”

‘She walked over to her mini fridge pulling out a can of Red Bull.

“Here this should help.”

‘She said as she handed it to me.’

‘I cracked open the cold can, taking a drink. The cold crisp drink making its way down my throat, I smiled. I always loved the taste of Red Bull.’

You want a drink?

“Nah I don’t need chasers.”

‘She giggled.’

Why were you crying?

‘She took another swig of the jack and passed it back to me. We sat there drinking as she told me about Kyle.’

“Okay so I have been sleeping around with this guy, his name is Kyle. You know how I told you I don’t do relationships? Well usually when I sleep with someone I sleep with them once and drop them, but Kyle was different. We started fucking on the regular basis. It got to the point where he was the only person I slept with. I completely committed myself to him. Which was weird considering we both done established we wanted nothing serious, no attachment involved. Well I accidentally got attached to him. I went out to the bar tonight to see him. When I got there he was entertaining another girl, she gave me a death look from hell. He walked over to me told me it was over and made his way back to the other chick. When they were making out the girl was looking over at me out of the corner of her eye, to make sure I saw it. I felt like my heart shattered like glass. As I was leaving I got sexually assaulted by one of the drunks.’

‘After she finished telling me what happened she busted out into tears. I pulled her in for a hug and started rubbing her back. She eventually fell asleep on me and where I couldn’t move I ended up falling asleep too.’

‘When I opened my eyes it was still dark but the sky lightened up some. I looked over at my phone, it flashed 5:00 am. All the sudden the perfect idea hit me. I knew exactly how I was gonna cheer Madison up. I gently shook her.’

Madison?

“Hmmm”

Madison get up.

“Zoe? What time is it?”

It’s 5:00 am get up.

“Why it’s so early?”

‘She asked sleepily.’

Just trust me.

‘She slowly rolled out of bed and started to find clothes to wear.’

Don’t worry about that.

“Zoe.. we are still in our pjs.”

Who cares? Plus where I’m taking you it’s just gonna be us.

“Okay.”

‘I grabbed her by the hand and drug her out the door. My heart beating fast from excitement because I know she’s absolutely going to love this.’

*Madison’s POV*

‘As we got closer to wherever Zoe was taking us she put her hands over my eyes and slowly guided me.’

“Okay open your eyes.”

‘When she removed her hands and I opened my eyes we were standing on top of a large cliff over looking a huge field of Sunflowers. Sunflowers have always been my favorite flower. There were hundreds among hundreds. The gently breeze blowing, slowing making the sunflowers sway, the sun started to rise. The sky was streaked a beautiful pink, purple and orange color. The sun warmly smiling down on the dancing flowers. The beauty had me speechless. I felt tears of joy start to swell up in my eyes. I looked over at Zoe , who had the hugest smile on her face. Her beautiful smile glistening, her hazel eyes dancing with joy. I threw my arms around her. She laughed gently while embracing me.’

Oh my god Zoe! This is so beautiful! Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you!

“You deserve nothing but the best, you’re welcome love.”

‘We walked over to edge and sat down, our feet dangling, us looking at the beautiful field of flowers below us. We just sat there talking and laughing.’

You know you’ve made me feel better. Thank you!

‘I said while resting my head on her shoulder. She gently rested her head on mine. We was sitting there in silence, leaning on each other, looking out at the beauty in front of us. It was pure bliss.’


End file.
